Summer
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: A fun summer day at Wayne Manor. KF/Robin


**Hey guys! Long time, no see! How's summer been for all of you? **

**Alright, so this is a story for the lovely **Val-Creative**! Honestly guys, she's totally awesome, and if you haven't seen her stories, you should check them out! She asked me for this forever ago, so I'm SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I feel terrible and I beg for your forgiveness. I hope this is to your liking, Val! And to the liking of anyone else reading, of course! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>"Dude. <em>Dude. <em>This is_ awesome!" _Wally grinned as he took in the sight of the Wayne Manor. It was about noon on a hot summer's day, and Wally was currently excited over the fact he was going to spend the day with his best friend, along with staying over for the night. The pair were both wearing swimming trunks, twin smiles on both their faces. The large area had things for a fun summer day scattered about. A Slip N Slide was one thing, as well as a pile of water guns, some water balloons, and sprinklers spraying water in every direction. Bruce was at the barbecue, with Alfred nearby _just in case._

Bruce and cooking was never a good mix. The last time he attempted to cook something, the food had ended up splattered all over the kitchen, along with there being a small fire in the pan he had been using. So they had to keep an eye on him at the grill, just to be safe.

The two teens were currently preparing to have a little race, Dick calling Alfred over so he could do the countdown to send them off.

"Alright! First one to get to the end of their Slip N Slide gets the first and biggest piece of Alfred's Cookies and Cream cheesecake." Dick smirked as he stretched slightly, studying the 30-feet distance between them and the Slip N Slides, before returning his gaze to the grinning speedster.

"Dude, Fastest Boy Alive mean anything to you? You're on, shorty." Wally suddenly whipped out his goggles, slipping them over his eyes before getting in a running stance.

"Ahem. Three, two, one, and you may go." Alfred stated, and the little race began.

Wally was sure he was going to win; he was a speedster for crying out loud! He hadn't counted on a small explosion and smoke suddenly surrounding and blinding him. He halted mid-run, nearly tumbling to the ground, as he tried to relocate the Slip N Slide. A sudden idea struck him, and he quickly dashed in circles, causing the smoke to clear. His emerald green eyes narrowed as he noticed that Richard had a lead over him. He could easily catch up, but what fun would that be without a little revenge?

Wally's eyes darted around as he attempted to find something to immobilize the acrobat. He finally thought of something, picking up a towel, then proceeding to dash in front of the Boy Wonder and place the open towel in his way. He watched in amusement as the dark-haired teen let out a surprised cry as the towel covered his face, flailing before stumbling to the ground. Laughing, he returned to the task at hand, but before he could even take a step, smoke was suddenly blinding him once again. _He seriously does carry his belt with him all the time... _

Before Wally could make a move to clear the smoke, something entangled around his legs, sending him to the ground merely inches away from his destination. A familiar cackle filled his ears as Dick took off running, jumping onto the Slip N Slide.

_No! I want that piece!_ Wally let out a small growl as he hurriedly removed his restraints before barreling towards the Slip N Slide at full force, sending him speeding down.

Two pairs of hands both reached the end point at the same time.

The boys lay there for a moment, regaining their breath, before bursting out into laughter.

"I can't believe we tied!" Wally chuckled as he slowly stood, holding out a hand to the acrobat. Dick gave him a small smile in thanks as he accepted the offered appendage and was pulled to his feet.

"Oh well. It was loads of fun. You alright with sharing the biggest piece?" Richard asked as the duo walked to the picnic table they had set up. They sat next to each other as Alfred placed a large piece of cheesecake in front of them, handing them each a fork.

"Sounds good. Hey, Dick?"

"Hmm? What is it-mmf!" A fork was suddenly shoved into his mouth, and he tasted cheesecake.

"Now you got the first bite. Is it good?" Wally smiled as he pulled the fork out of Dick's mouth, before trying the cake himself. Richard stared as Wally shoved the fork that had just been in _his own _mouth into his, cheeks tinting slightly at the thought. He quickly looked down, shoving another bite of cake into his mouth as he hid his face. The two teens didn't notice Bruce looking back at them, his blue eyes narrowed as he let a small growl escape him.

"Now, now, Master Bruce. You promised Master Dick you were going to be nice, remember?" Alfred patted the billionaire on the shoulder to calm him.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a fun race. Even if you cheated, Boy Blunder." Wally commented as they headed back onto the grass.<p>

"How did I cheat? If anyone cheated, it was you, Flash boy." Dick retorted with a small smirk.

"Hey, you never said I couldn't use my speed." Wally shrugged, a grin on his face.

"Consider gadgets and acrobatics my powers then. Oh, you're upset because a normal human tied with a speedster in a race." Dick's smirk widened as his friend huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Oh, please. I could take you on right here, right now." Wally sent his friend a playful glare.

"You wanna go, Wals?" Richard picked up a water gun and cocked it, aiming it at his friend.

"Come at me, bro! You'll never take me alive!" Wally laughed, picking up a water gun, and dashing away into the woods with a gust of wind. Dick grinned as he eyed the woods, heading in its direction. _Perfect. Plenty of places and shadows to hide in. _Dick followed after the redhead, soon disappearing into the mass of trees.

* * *

><p>"Take that!" Richard laughed as he leaped overhead to another tree, managing to hit Wally with a squirt of water before vanishing into the shadows and leaves.<p>

"Damn it! Stop hiding in the trees, you freaking ninja!" Wally grumbled, yet a smile still remained on his face. He began to run, trying to catch a glimpse of the Boy Wonder who was hopping from tree to tree again. The speedster came to an abrupt stop as he felt a blast of water hit him from behind. He immediately spun around and fired his water gun, grinning as he heard the surprised yelp from Richard. "Gotcha!"

"Not for long!" Dick pointed his water gun at Wally, and fired… and fired… and fired, yet nothing came out. "Oh crap… It's empty," Dick's cerulean eyes met Wally's green, and he started backing up with a sheepish grin on his face. "…It'd be useless to even try and run, wouldn't it?"

"I knew you were smart, Robby." Wally smirked, and suddenly Dick found himself in the redhead's arms as he dashed out of the forest and back onto the grass. He ran through the water of the sprinklers, both of them laughing as they got even more drenched. The sun shined down on them, drops of water cooling their heated skin. The wet grass squished under Wally's feet as he ran, their laughter and the sound of sprinklers filling their ears. The aroma of barbecue and other kinds of food was in the air.

"Boys! Food's done." Bruce called to them, as Alfred set two plates for them as the picnic table. The word 'food' definitely caught Wally's attention as he sped back to the table, setting Dick down before sitting down himself.

"Sweet! I'm starving!" Wally nearly drooled at the food being placed out in front of him, getting a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You're always starving, Kid Stomach. I swear you have a black hole for a stomach…" Richard poked Wally's stomach, causing him to jolt.

"Dude! Don't do that!" Wally ran his fingers lightly down Dick's side, causing the smaller teen to let out a giggle.

"Wally, c-cut that out!" Dick covered his mouth with a hand in an attempt to smother his giggles, to no avail as Wally started tickling Richard mercilessly.

"Say that I'm awesome and you wish you could be as awesome as me." Wally continued his assault, loving the sound of his best friend's laughter.

"N-never! If you don't stop, I won't let you eat any food!" Dick threatened, and it had the desired effect. Wally let up on his attack almost immediately.

"You wouldn't…" Wally trailed off, not wanting to test the boy on the subject. The duo calmed down before beginning to eat, alone at the table together.

"By the way... you are pretty awesome." Dick mumbled, looking away from Wally whose expression was now one of surprise. Wally felt his cheeks heat up a bit, grinning as he noticed the younger male was blushing as well. He ruffled the dark hair before returning to his meal.

"You're awesome too, Dick." Wally murmured, thinking about how the Boy Wonder could be so adorable sometimes.

* * *

><p>After eating, they waited a few minutes before having a water balloon fight. Before they knew it, the sun was already setting. The two teens headed inside to Dick's bedroom to get cleaned up and change into their pajamas. Dick took a shower first, and then took his clothes to change in his room so Wally could take a shower next.<p>

"Alright dude, I'm done in the bathroom. Your turn." Dick placed his pajamas on the bed, before drying his hair with a towel. He didn't notice the redhead's green orbs studying his _naked _and _wet _upper body. Wally hadn't gotten the chance to really _look_ when they were outside, since Bruce was out there and he didn't want Daddy Bats to catch him ogling his little bird. He valued his life, thank you very much. But now that they were alone, he was able to take a moment to appreciate the acrobat's nice, lithe body.

"Um, Wally?" Dick was looking back at him now, a faint pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry um—I was lost in thought—AndI'mgoingnow!" Wally called over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Richard staring after him.

Wally had to stop thinking of the raven-haired boy; otherwise he'd have a _problem. Cold shower time..._

* * *

><p>Washed up and clad in their pajamas, the boys went downstairs to eat dinner. After the meal, they went outside to roast marshmallows over the grill for s'mores. Two chairs and a table were set up for them, with the things needed to make s'mores spread out on the table.<p>

"Master Bruce has turned in for the night. Will you two be needing anything else?" Alfred asked as the teens settled into the chairs and started putting marshmallows on the sticks.

"I think we're good, Alfie. Thanks." Dick sent the butler a smile of gratitude, to which he nodded.

"Very well. I shall retire for the night as well. Please try to get to bed at a reasonable hour." With that, Alfred vanished inside the Manor, leaving the two friends alone. They roasted their marshmallows over the embers in the grill, listening to the sounds of cricket's chirping in the night.

"You know, I've never had a s'more before." Dick admitted as he glanced up at the stars.

"What! Dude, you poor deprived thing. Soon you will experience the greatness that is a s'more!" Wally shot his friend a grin before returning his gaze to his the darkening sweet treat, thinking about how delicious the s'mores were going to be and how he couldn't wait to eat some. He was brought out of his musings by a sudden small yelp coming from Richard.

"Ouch!" Dick sighed, staring at his finger.

"What happened?" Wally asked, placing his stick on a plate and going to his best friend's side immediately.

"Accidentally burned my finger..." Dick trailed off as he showed the slightly red tip of his finger to the redhead. His cerulean eyes narrowed as he noticed a mischievous glint in the other's forest green gaze.

Richard gasped as his finger was suddenly surrounded by warmth, a wet tongue swirling around it. A red blush covered his cheeks as Wally sucked his finger. Wally licked his lips after pulling back, proceeding to meet Dick's eyes.

"Better?" Wally asked quietly.

"W-What?" Richard stuttered, still a bit flustered about what had just occurred.

"Your finger. Does it feel any better?" Wally repeated his question.

"Oh! Y-yeah, thanks," Dick gave him a faint smile, before turning back to his marshmallow stick, lightly chewing his bottom lip. "So, uh, are the marshmallows ready for s'mores?"

"Hm? Oh! Actually, I think they are! Come, young grasshopper. Allow me to show you the ancient technique of creating the delicacy that is a s'more." Wally stated in a deep voice, while trying to keep up a serious expression.

"Oh please do, sensei. Or would you prefer I call you _master_?" Richard asked while snickering.

"Would you be my slave then? Kinky," Wally smirked, laughing at the acrobat's expression. "Sensei will do just fine, my young pupil."

They headed back to the table, and started making their s'mores. Wally studied Dick's face with anticipation as he took his first bite of the s'more. Laughing at Dick's expression of awe at the delicious snack, he proceeded to eat the three he had made for himself.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Maybe I should make some more..." Wally began, before Dick stood, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

"You make more until you're satisfied, and we'll probably be here all night. I say it's time for a movie! I'll get the bowls of popcorn, you pick the movie. Oh, and we are _not _watching Napoleon Dynamite again."

"Aw man..."

* * *

><p>The pair had settled on the couch in the entertainment room of the Manor, bowls of popcorn set out on the table in front of them. Wally was just coming back from the bathroom, when he noticed that Dick had fallen asleep. The raven-haired teen was in a sitting position, his head falling to the side. The television, being the only source of light in the darkened room, cast a faint glow on the sleeping boy's peaceful face. Wally smiled softly at the sight, quietly walking towards Richard, trying not to wake him. He slowly leaned in, planting a chaste kiss against Dick's soft lips.<p>

"Sweet dreams, Dick. Love you."

Wally sat next to him, pulling Dick against him so his head rested on Wally's chest. The redhead wrapped an arm around Richard, and then covered them both with a blanket. He shut off the television, before tilting his head so that it lay on top of Dick's head. With a happy sigh, he closed his eyes and began to drift off.

He hadn't noticed the small smile that was now gracing Dick's features, or heard the quiet whisper of, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
